


A bus can take a life

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Child Liam, Child Louis, Child Niall, Hurt Niall, Middle Louis, Oldest Liam, Serious, Youngest Niall, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Niall is the son of Zayn and harry. They have two older boys liam who's of and married to his wife; and louis the college soccer allstar. Niall is like 12 or 13 and something happens to niall (serious) Like sickness (appendicitis, car acciedent, serious disease type thing like diagnosed wth diabetes, or even epilipsey) Just something serious causing all the family to come to gether for the first time in awhile and fluffy, agansty please go in depth on what ever you chose happened to niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bus can take a life

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn 48
> 
> Harry 46
> 
> Liam 23
> 
> Louis 17
> 
> Niall 12

The Styles-Malik family was happy. Harry's new solo album was coming along great and Zayn just sold his 7th bestseller about his family. Liam was now engaged to his lovely fiancé Danielle, who was expecting her first child. Louis was just signed with Arsenal and was loving it. Then their was Niall, the sunshine in everyone's life. Even if you were having the worst day ever. Niall would find a way to cheer you up. Yes, this family was perfect in every way. Other then the fact that Louis and Liam hadn't been home in a month.

____________________________________________

It was a crisp December morning when it happened. Niall was waiting for the bus with the rest of his classmates. They were going to the zoo for their school tour. The bus pulled up and everyone jumped in. Niall grabbed a seat in the very front, next to his bestie, Josh. 

They were all sitting excitedly, other then Niall who was standing singing 'Stereo Heart'. The teachers didn't really care, they loved listening to Niall's little angel voice. That's when the unthinkable happened. 

The driver lost control on the icy road, and the bus skidded into a tree. 

Niall was thrown against the windscreen of the bus. The last thing Niall remembered was Josh screaming before everything went black.  
____________________________________________

Harry was at home, baking a delicious apple pie for when Niall got home when he got the call

"Hello, is this Mr. Styles-Malik?" "Yes." Harry replied hesitantly, wondering if this was a prank call or something. 

"I'm calling about your son Niall. There has been an accident and he is now attending Great Ormond Street London." The woman replied. 

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" Harry asked. "I'm afraid I can't give patient information across the phone, all I can say is he's in a critical condition." The woman robotically replied.

"Oh shit! Okay, we'll be there as soon as possible." Harry hung up the call and called Zayn. 

"Harry! What is it, I'm busy!" . "Its Niall."  
____________________________________________  
"What about him?" Zayn asked. "There's been an accident." 

Zayn literally felt his heart stop. "What type of accident?" He asked, scared to know the answer. 

"The bus crashed. Apparently Niall is now in a critical condition in Great Ormond Street."

"Shit! Okay, I'll call Louis and Liam and we'll meet you there. Do you know what's wrong with him?" 

"No," Harry replied ,you could hear in his voice he was holding back tears. "The old bat on the phone wouldn't tell me. I've got to go drive now Zayn, bye!". 

____________________________________________

Liam was worried sick. His dad had just called and told him about Niall. Danielle told Liam he should go but he was reluctant to leave Danielle even though the baby wasn't due for another 3 months. 

"Liam you have to go! Niall could be dying!" She screamed. Lian winced. He didn't want to think that his 12 year old brother was dying! He finally decided he would go. He kissed Danielle goodbye and got in the car to drive to Great Ormond Street. He wondered how Louis was holding up.  
____________________________________________  
Louis was not holding up well. He had to wait for his dad Zayn to pick him up so that they could go see Niall but he was nervous. What if Niall had to have surgery, heck what if Nialler was dead? He couldn't cope if Niall was dead and Louis hadn't talked to him in six months. He couldn't cope if Ni was dead, period!

His dad finally pulled up, interrupting his negative thoughts. They hugged briefly but didn't talk for the whole journey to the hospital. They were just too upset and discouraged.  
__________________________________

When Harry entered the waiting room, he was nearly flattened by a woman in her fifties giving him a massive hug. Harry was freaked out a little, because he didn't recognize the woman, but then he realized it was Niall's teacher, Mrs, Roberts.

"Oh Harry!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry, so so sorry! He was just standing up singing and next thing you know he was catapulted through the windscreen. He was all twisted and stuff. It was awful, so awful."

Harry was shocked by this description of Niall. He was really worried now, but he tried not to let it show. "Was anyone else hurt?" Harry asked Mrs. Roberts.

"Um, Josh broke his arm and another student named Ed got a mild concusion but other then that there's only a few scrapes and bruises." 

Harry let out a heavy sigh before sitting down beside Josh's mother.  
__________________________________  
Zayns eyes scanned the waiting room, Louis and Liam right beside him. They had met Liam in the car park and they had all quickly sprinted in.mHe couldn't see his husband anywhere. Then he spotted that unmistakable head of curly hair a few metres away from him. Liam and Louis had also saw him.

"Dad!" The two children cried. "Any news on ni?" Zayn asked. "Sorry, sweetheart. Apparently, they'll be out as soon as they have news." Harry replied.

Just then a young doctor with brown hair came over. "Hi, I'm Dr. Higgins, but you can call me Paul. I'm going to be your sons chief doctor." He told the four.

"What's wrong with him?" Louis croaked. Josh sighed deeply.

"Niall got most of the impact. He went flying through the windscreen at a good 30 km per hour. His body completely twisted and, unfortunately, he ended up snapped his spinal cord. But we should be grateful, Niall's lucky to be alive."

"Will he ever walk again?" Zayn asked. "Unfortunately, probably not." Paul said soberly.

Louis burst out crying. Everyone was shocked by his outburst but Liam still reacted in his big brother way. "Shh, Ni will be okay. You know him, he's strong." Lian comforted, tears silently falling down his cheeks. 

"May we go see him?" Zayn asked, voice shaking. 

"Of course." Josh said. He led them to a room with spongebob on the door. What layed inside broke there hearts.

Niall had an iv stuck into his arm. He was paler then the crisp hospital sheets he lay on. He had his eyes closed in such a way that he looked dead. They all took a seat beside the dyed blonde and just looked at him, all of them touching him in one way or another.

About 25 minutes later, Niall started whimpering and then his eyes flew open. His father's and brother started to comfort him. "Nialler, shh, baby, it's okay now." Louis said, rubbing Niall's cheek.

After a few minutes of calming down, they decided to tell Niall about his paralysis. He was devastated, of course, because that meant he couldn't play all the sports and do all the stuff he wanted to. He couldn't even reach stuff without help.

"But it'll be okay Ni." Louis said. "Cause we'll get through this as a family." "Promise?" Niall said in a small voice. "Promise."


End file.
